


(Podfic) Checking In

by PashminaChinchilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky the Cat Magnet, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vacation, the varied perils of existing internationally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PashminaChinchilla/pseuds/PashminaChinchilla
Summary: Podfic of Silentwalrus' fic:Steve and Bucky arrive at their vacation destination.





	(Podfic) Checking In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [checking in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156554) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Download MP3: [Here.](https://www.mediafire.com/download/7xhc11o9iw0o69c)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a huge thanks to Silentwalrus for letting me put this out there. I cry for the cock that got blocked, and I cry harder for the bath that never was. 
> 
> Pls go love on the author, like wow what amazing content. :D


End file.
